


Дым и упавший пепел

by Zerosh



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Headcanon, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Когда-то ночь звала брать все от этой чертовой жизни, когда-то они были молоды и свободны, ловили кайф от каждого мгновения. Но это в прошлом.





	Дым и упавший пепел

Время табачным дымом утекало вникуда. Его нельзя было ухватить рукой, задержать, остановить на каком-то любом сердцу мгновении, минуте, дне – неважно, право. Факт и сама суть в том, что в бесконечном потоке сырых и прокуренных секунд воспоминаний не хватало – никогда не хватало. Вытягивать же из паутины памяти последние, отдающие вульгарщиной, однообразной кислотностью, самой реальностью – не было никакого желания. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и забыть, что они вообще существуют.  
  
Глядя же на Блэра, с чьей сигары готов был вот-вот упасть пепел, Ричард хотел лишь покачать головой – обреченно, жалея словно. Не самого любовника, нет, - того жалеть нечего, ему заебись, ему почти всегда заебись, кроме тех случаев, когда хуево и тошно. Жалко было смотреть на само нынешнее положение дел – по крайней мере, в их взаимоотношениях; жалко смотреть на самих себя, осознавать, пожалуй, во что превратились некогда два отбитых и вечно пьяных идиота, добившись, как виделось и казалось, - успеха в жизни. В этой тухлой, грязной жизни.   
  
Вытащив из пачки тонкую сигарету губами – безмозглый придурок, отвлекшийся на звонок, не то взял, в который уже раз, - Трагер с недовольным фырком потянулся к зажигалке, что валялась едва ли не на самом краю стеклянного столика; схватился за нее, чуть не навернувшись с дивана, поджег сигарету.   
  
Что они делали сейчас? Кем стали? Выпущенный со рта дым вряд ли мог ответить. Вряд ли вообще хоть кто-то мог ответить – даже сам Рик, не говоря уже о Джереми. Для того прошлое забылось, потерялось где-то в пути во время переезда, потонуло в необъятном омуте карьеризма, эгоизма, трижды выебанного реализма. Просто исчезло из памяти, как какие-то неинтересные моменты детства. Он вряд ли помнил о том, сколько сотен раз в наглую уволакивал Ричарда с пар, вопреки всем возмущениям, вряд ли помнил, как частенько ловил рожей снежки средь зимы и матерился, когда снег попадал за шиворот. Не помнил всех тех безумных идей давно оставшейся позади молодости, вроде собственного ночного звонка – часа в три-четыре – с предложением вот прямо сейчас забить на все, прыгнуть в тачку и рвануть на гребанное море, затягиваясь по пути отменным косяком. А ведь жаль, что не сделали, чертовски жаль, что все закончилось тогда лишь сексом в машине.  
  
Дурацкое воспоминание. Идиотское. Потому что походило на последние дни, года, только без ожиданий чего-то ненормального, без полета обкуренной травкой фантазии. Без былого запала, огня.   
  
Залипнув в одну точку - в дни, в вечера, когда они пьянющие бежали от копов сквозь зеленый сквер, когда смеялись с того, что где-то титанически лажали, косячили как последние лохи, когда забирались на чёртову неровную крышу трехэтажки, и Джер, явно обкуренный, едва ли не на полном серьёзе предлагал оттуда, блять, спрыгнуть, наплевав на существовавший тогда страх высоты Трагера. Возможно, и это стоило сделать, - Рик не сразу заметил обращенного к нему взгляда - усталого, до черта замученного почти. Сегодня Блэру было хуево, ему тоже не лучше.  
  
Упавший наконец пепел сигары попал на пиджак; проследивший же за этим Ричард среагировать не успел, лишь после сообразил, как дошло, как вернулся к реальности, подался вперед, возмущенно выдыхая с дымом резкое «Джер, твою ж мать, следи за куревом!», стряхивая пепел с чужой одежды, но внезапно за руку схватили - за запястье - сжимая как-то слишком сильно, больно почти, и потянули на себя. Трагер даже понять не успел, как его уже насильно прижали к себе чужие руки, как в ложбинку меж шеей и плечом уткнулись, глубоко вдыхая запахи - дыма от тонких сигарет, дурацкого одеколона, что самому уже надоел, и геля для душа с идиотской наклейкой, обещающей подарить морскую свежесть.  
  
Рик даже толком не понимал, что происходило, но обнимавшие руки скользнули по спине вниз - и он воспротивился, едва ли не выгибая спину как разъяренный кошара, едва ли не вонзая ногти в чужое горло, заявляя: «Блять, Джер, отвали, я не хочу сейчас трахаться!». Однако почти приказное, грубое «успокойся, мудила!» вынудило перестать рыпаться, и лишних движений больше не последовало. Лишь это странное, гребанное объятие, столь неестественное в настоящем, столь невозможное сейчас. Казалось, просто выдуманное, хоть и слишком ощутимое, слишком крепкое.  
  
\- Джер?..   
  
\- Погнали на море, - его фырк негромкий, слишком не похожий на издевку, да и к чему бы она сейчас? Ричард даже не знал, что сказать в ответ, поверить ли вообще этим словам.  
  
\- И-и когда? – в собственном голосе – неуверенность абсолютная, в ладонях на чужих плечах – она же. Это не могло быть правдой, не теперь уже, не в сегодняшнем дне.  
  
\- Да прямо сейчас!  
  
\- Но сейчас ночь…  
  
\- Похуй!  
  
\- Завтра же на работу!  
  
\- В жопу работу, - и губы, прижимающиеся к шее, вдох глубокий, выдох через рот – медленный, горячий.  
  
Верить в происходящее казалось сущим безумием, ведь оно явно обманка, явно плод воображения, чертова иллюзия без капли совести, бьющая по больному, сквозь ребра и под них, не жалея ничуть, но собственные руки, тянущиеся обнять чужую шею, сжать крепко, словно в последний раз, словно больше так уже никогда не получится – фактически заставляют принять этот момент, поверить в него настолько, насколько это только возможно, ответить согласием, чтобы…  
  
 _Чтобы через мгновение разочароваться._  
  
\- Рик, блять, ты пожар устроить надумал?! – пепел с собственной сигареты уже во второй раз падал на диван, и рука просто автоматически спешно его стряхнула – без понимания действия, его мотива. Слепо, словно запрограммирована на это.  
  
\- Все нормально, - голос до странности хриплый, словно дым осел в обожжённом горле, словно в глотку засыпали горсть этого гребанного пепла.  
  
И как можно было поверить в то, что в увязшем в работе мозгу Блэра могла возникнуть старая, давно уже похороненная идея с этой дурацкой поездкой? Это было слишком наивно, черт возьми.  
  
\- С каких это пор вырубаться с сигаретой в руке стало нормальным? – Джер смотрел недовольно, будто это на его диване остался след, будто его в данную секунду волновало, что есть норма, а что нет. Смотрел недовольно, вот только ответа вовсе не ждал.   
  
Но вырубаться с сигаретой нормально, да. Было когда-то – в тех днях, когда что-то поджечь по собственной глупости – не самое страшное из всего спектра доступных ошибок. Когда право ошибаться вообще было. Когда ночь – время не для унылого курения в насквозь уже пропахшей дымом комнате, а тот самый промежуток, в который забывалась любая серость, рутина.  
  
Но то время, когда сумерки придавали сил, отнимали усталость и толкали жить – ушло, улетело с дымом куда-то, в некое небытие, растворившись, растаяв.   
  
И, возможно, устроить сейчас пожар было бы не так уж и плохо. Жаль, что не задалось.  
  
 _Чертовски жаль._


End file.
